Terjebak di dimensi lain?
by Auth-Ders
Summary: Ada 3 orang yang terjebak ke dimensi lain saat mereka melakukan sesuatu apakah sesuatu itu? Sorry no Spoiler Apakah akan ada yang lain di sana? Sorry no Spoiler Apakah mereka bisa bertahan hidup dari Pudding? Sorry no Spoiler Mau tau? Baca aja kalo mau tau Typo Fixed Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 Dimana Kita?

**oke aku kembali dengan Fanfict Persona Series dan juga yang bukan Oneshot cerita ini akan punya banyak Chapter jadi silahkan cuci mata anda bila anda baru membaca Fict ini saat Chapnya sudah banyak oh dan juga bagi kalian yang tau kingsoft office aku ngerjainnya pake itu bukan Microsoft word dalam artian aku buat fict di HP bukan PC / Laptop jadi kalo ada huruf-huruf yang kelupaan / kelbihan (Typo) maklumi aja trus kalo tanya cara aku ngepostnya gimana di play store ada google chrome kalo baca fanfict pake m{dot}Fanfiction{dot}net(mobile) kalo post pake www{dot}Fanfiction{dot}net (Pc) di apus kalo pake . Jadi pake {dot}**

**Enjoy. oh hampir lupa Fict ini Tidak cocok untuk orang yang sedang menjadi tahanan di penjara, anak berumur 0 hari, dan sangat disarankan pastikan baca ini saat tidak ada slime di sekitar anda karena fict ini terlalu menyeramkan untuk slime.**

**Not a Oneshot (Found some typo and Fixed)**

**Enjoy. (yg ini g ada yang kelupaan)**

pada suatu hari minggu di Asrama

"oi Minato! kenapa ko lesu kan masih pagi semangat dong"Kata Junpei yang berusaha menyemangati Minato yang lesu

"mau tau kenapa aku lesu ya? 1, aku g bisa tidur

_2, SESEORANG main game sampai sekitar jam 3 pagi dengan suaranya teriak-2 yang suaranya sampai masuk kamar ku" Kata Minatoyang kesel

"lho suaranya keras tapi kan kamar kita dipisah dinding ko bisa kedengaran akihiko aja g lesu" tanya junpei yang ngerasa g terlalu keras main gamenya

"gimana mau g kedengeran orang kamu teriak-teriak kayak orang gila, untung tadi malem aku g manggil RSJ" Kata Minat yang agak menghina junpei Orgil

"hey, kamu juga untung g aku panggilin ambulans soalnya kamu darahnya tinggal 1 Liter untung g meninggal pas nyamuk nginvasi rumah" Balas Junpei yang mengatakan Minato sangat kurang darah

"halah kata orang yg mukul shadow pake pedang kaya pake batnya baseball lu kira lu bisa bikin homerun trus kalo misalnya ada pelari di base 1,2,3 pas lu bikin homerun jadi grand slam gitu?(kok aku bisa tau namanya yang ada di baseball karena dula waktu sd aku main baseball cuman sejak kepalaku di pukul secara tidak sengaja oleh temenku pas lagi ngumpulin bola temenku lagi latihan trus aku langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit untung ada di sebrang jalan waktu di ronsen tempurung kepala retak dan tulang leherku berubah 1mm ke depan jadi setelah itu sama ortu g boleh ikut lagi) ga bakal" kata Minato yang mengatakan kata yang pedas sepedas Ghost Chilly (yang g tau cari di youtube You have been warned :Ghost Chilly)

"dari pada lu yang langsung pergi ke Nyx lu bisa aja mati kalo Mitsuru g nyuruh Akihiko pake Defibilator (bukan yang dipake sama dokter tapi yang melainkan Ziodyne)

FlashBack

Minato menutup matanya saat di roof yaitu saat dia meninggal tetapi sejarahnya dia mati tidak terulang

"Minato!" all minus Minato (yaiyalah)

"akihiko panggil personamu" suruh Mitsuru ke Akihiko untuk memanggil personanya

"hah kenapa? *lihat mitsuru* oh ok" kata Akihiko yang agak bingung lalu mengerti setelah melihat muka mitsuru

"Clear!" teriak Mitsuru

"Persona!" Teriak Kakek yang masih muda memanggil personanya

Sfx : Dor, Bzzztzzzzt Ctar

"ayo jangan mati Minato,jantungnya masih belum bekerja! Clear!" mohon si Ice Queen lalu memberitahun yang lain kalo masih di ambang kematian lalu meneriakan bahwa Akihiko harus panggil Persona lagi

"Persona! Persona!" Teriak Akihiko

Sfx : Dor, Dor, Bzzzzztzzzzt Ctar,Bzzzzzztzzzt Ctar

"ayo minato bangun aku bisa mendengarkan detak jatungmu" kata Mitsuru sambil menempelkan telinganya di dada minato

"ayo bangun aku tahu kamu sudah sadar atau kamu mau jadi patung selamanya?" Kata Mitsuru sambil mengeluarkan Aura tidak enak yg di miliki Ice Queen

"iya! iya! aku bangun aku bangun jangan jadikan aku patung" teriak minato yang langsung bangun karena takut jadi patung

Flashback end

"haha waktu itu aku ada di ambang Kematian,tapi karena mitsuru tau aku sudah sadar tapi cuman mau tidur aku harus milih Hidup tapi jadi hiasan atau hidup normal haha"kata minato yang masih takut dengan kejadian waktu itu

"kau tahu waktu kamu meninggal sementara Yukari mau ngelakuin CPR (apa gunanya kan itu berguna kalo dia sakit jantung tapi ini kan meninggal -_-) lho tapi udah di dahuluin Mitsuru dengan nyuruh akihiko hahahaha oiya ngomongin soal si Yukari kok kalian kelihatannya kayaknya jarang kelihatan bareng? kan biasanya Sayang sini Sayang sana kenapa emangnya? kata Junpei yang ngomongnya banyak banget sampe bikin authornya males nulis apus berulang ulang pas salah

"kamu inget pas rambutku di potong Ms. Toriumi?"

"inget, kenapa emangnya? oh kalian putus pas rambutmu di potong Ms Toriumi ya?" Tanya junpei

"bukan karena aku membentak dia" kata Minato yang meluruskan Jalan(?) jawaban yang di lalui Junpei

"hahaha salahmu berarti sekarang yukari single dong wah aku ada kesempatan nih" Kata junpei yang agak Pede kalo bisa pacaran sama yukari

"udahlah, dia g bakal mau imagenya diancurin soalnya pacaran sama kambing" kata minato yang menyindir junpei

"halah lu aja yang ga mau yukari diambil orang makanya lu bilang gitu" balas junpei yang agak membantah

"udahlah sebagai sahabatmu dengerin saja" kata minato yang masih cool

"gimana kalau kita taruhan kalo aku bisa pacaran sama yukari dalam bulan ini?" kata junpei yang ngajak taruhan

"oooh jadi gini to uangmu bisa cuman 100¥ doang waktu itu? yaudah aku pake 5000¥ yang yang ada didalam dompet yang aku temuin di jalan" kata Minato yang menerima taruhan junpei

lalu Ken muncul kayak orang kebingungan

"kenapa ken? kok kayak orang kehilangan uang gitu?" tanya Minato yang agak bercanda

"iya, dompet ku ilang di dalemnya ada uang 5000¥" Jawab Ken kalo ternyata kehilangan dompetnya

"kayak gimana ciri-2nya?" tanya Minato

"Warnanya coklat ada stikernya Nugget di antaranya Biscuit mau dicelupin ke kentang tumbuk (sponsor lagunya Toby lol)

"maksudnya ini?" tanya Minato sambil menunjukan dompetnya

"oh iya termakasih... lho uangnya kok ilang?" tanya ken yang kebingungan

"oh itu uangnya udah di pake junpei taruhan, ini aku ganti" kata minato yang menyalahkan junpei dan uangnya ken yang di kembalikan

"makasih minato" kata ken ke Minato dan mendeath glare junpei yang memiliki effect seperti Mudoon tapi junpei selamat

"junpei udah malem aku tidur dulu"

"lho kan masih sekarang kan masih jam 02.13, heee kita semalam ini ngobrolnya terus ngapain ken masih bangun jam segini kamu nyari dompetmu dari tadi ya?" tanya junpei yang kaget

ken mengangguk anguk anguk anguk anguk anguk nguk nguk! nguk anguk anguk anguk kayak orang lagi batuk (kok jadi lagu -_-)

begitu mereka udah tidur tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang aneh muncul seperti sebuah black hole mereka bertiga tertarik kedalamnya saat tidur

saat mereka bangun mereka ada di hutan dekat sebuah desa yang mirip dengan desa-2 yang ada di game Rpg ada toko senjata obat-obatan dan lain lain

"dimana kita? kok seperti ada sesuatu di tempat evoker? kok ada evokernya? *diperiksa lebih dalam (g sampe di bongkar) ini bukan Evoker ini pi pi pistol asli!(mainan dia aja yang goblog)"kata minato yang kaget

"kalo aku ada palu daging di belakang punggungku? emang di taruh di saku ga cukup apa?" kata junpei yang agak kesal karena di taruhnya di situ padahal di saku bisa (bagi yang g tau palu dagging cari di google meat mallet)

"Mungkin ini sepertinya kita ada di dalam sebuah game soalnya tidak mungkin kita muncul dan punya senjata di punggung aku mau coba buktikan teori ku, junpei pijamkan aku palumu" kata Ken yang seperti ilmuwan (?)

"nih" kasih junpei ke ken

"tidak bisa aku ambil sepertnya dugaanku benar minato coba ambil tombak yang terbuat dari kayu yang di runcingkan" kata ken agar minato mengetes teori ken

"g b¡sa" kata minato

"lihat disana seperti ada puding berjalan *nunjuk gerombolan slime di depan mereka" kata junpei

"sial udah bertarung dari awal" kata ken

mereka langsung berlari ke gerombolan slime di depan merwka yang berjumlah 4 slime

"kok g ancur udah aku pukul sekeras mungkin?" tanya junpei

"ingat apa yg terjadi di game RPG ga bisa langsung membunuh kan pasti ada kelemahanya" kata Minato yang kesusahan membunuh slime dengan peluru

"sudah g usah banyak omong focus" kata ken yang mengingatkan mereka

tiba-tiba muncul slime yang berwarna lain dari yang lainya yaitu biru slime itu menyerang junpei

"argh! gimana pudding kayak gini bisa serangannya sakit? padahal mereka menabraknya pelan" kata junpei yang protes

"kabur kabur" teriak minato untuk kabur

munculah slime dari semua arah ada yang bercampur warnanya slime biru ada sekitar 3 dan banyak yang berwarna hijau

"tidaaaak kita akan mati" kata junpei yang agak paranoid

to be continued

yay cliffhanger apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka yang bisa menjawab dengan benar di review akan aku munculin namanya di AN chap selanjutnya

yang senang dengan cliffhanger silahkan review dan yang tidak senang dengan cliffhanger silahkan review

Well better say than sorry


	2. Chapter 2 Siapa Mereka?

_**Chap 2 Siapa mereka?**_

**oke Chap 2 is on the way bagi yang mau tahu siap yang benar silahkan liat jauuuuuh di bawah tapi di sarankan bacanya nanti soalnya spoiler oiya BTW pistol yang di pake Minato pistol mainan yang pelurunya warna kuning itu soalnya aku baru mikir harusnya kan bisa menang kalo pistol asli**

**(Pheeeew g nyanka sebanyak ini typo yang ketemu tapi lumayan juga baca ulang XD)**

"tidaaaak kita akan mati" kata junpei yang agak paranoid

"shhhh diam kamu akan manggil slime yang lain" kata minato berusaha bikin junpei agar diam

"apa itu? ada sesuatu memiliki cakar panjang di tangan kanannya?" tanya ken

"tidaaaak ada monster level tinggi muncul" teriak junpei yang paranoid lagi

tiba-tiba monster itu membunuh slime-slime itu seperti hanya memakan mereka

"nyem nyem nyem enak sekali rasa mereka lebih enak dari pada makanan Chie-chan, sensei kau harus coba ini" kata ? sambil memakan slime dan memanggil gurunya

"oi oi teddie mereka bisa saja beracun, gimana nanti kalau kamu sakit diare? di sini g ada yang namanya apotik" kata si brunnette ke monster itu yang bernama Teddie

"kalian tidak apa apa?" tanya pemuda berambut putih

"terima kasih atas bantuannya teman kami ada yang terluka parah" jawab Minato

"oi yosuke lu masih punya perban ga sama obat merah?" tanya si rambut putih

"tinggal sedikit kenapa memangnya? sahut Brunnette yang di panggil yosuke lalu dia kesini

"wah kayaknya g cukup nih obat merahnya buat nyembuhin full gimana nih souji?

"g apa apa lah nanti kita beli di desa situ" kata si rambut putih yang dipanggil Souji

"kita ada uangnya ga soalnya kan kita kebetulan pas aku kebawa kesini aku lagi di apotik beli obat" kata yosuke

"tenang aja tadi teddie kan bunuh banyak slime harusnya ada" kata souji

"tunggu kalian billang pas kalian kebawa ke sini apakah ada kemungkinan kalian tau iwatodai?" tanya Minato ke mereka

"kalian dari dunia nyata juga? sudah berapa lama kalian disini" tanya souji yang agak kaget

"kami baru aja disini kalian udah berapa lama?" tanya ken

"kami sudah hampir 2 minggu disini, eh teddie jangan lupa ambil di" kalimat yosuke terpotong oleh suara orang tersedak

"kehk ahk kuhk ahek" suara teddie yang tersedak yang lalu dipukul oleh souji dari punggungnya ada sesuatu yang dia muntakan terlihat seperti sebuah 2 pisau bagaimana bisa dia tidak terluka?

"asik akhirnya dapet senjata gratis dari slime waktunya untuk buang kunci inggris mainan ini" kata yosuke yang senang mendapatkan pisau dapur

"ayo kita ke desa Harimu untuk mengobati teman kambingmu" *ketawa kecil*" kata Yosuke

"si.. a.. la..n k...a..u..." kata junpei yang agak kesusahan bicara karena tadi terlalu banyak teriak jadi tenggorokannya sakit

"terima kasih namaku Minato yang sakit ini namanya Stupei dan yang satu lagi namanya ken" kata minato mengenalkan diri ke mereka

"ku.. ran..g ...a..ja..r..kau...mi...na..t..o"kata junpei

"jadi kalian di dunia nyata biasanya ngapain" tanya Yosuke

"ki..ta..be..r.b..ur..u ..sh..a..do..w...ke..ren...g?"kata junpei agar dikira keren

Sfx : Buk

"shhhhhht" suara yang diberikan minato ke junpei dan sekalian pukulan ke perut

"ada apa?" tanya souji kepada mereka

"dia cuman pingsan karena lukanya banyak" balas minato

"oh yaudah" kata souji

"kita sampai sensei" teriak teddie

"oiya ngomong ngomong kenapa kamu manggil dia sensei? emang rambutnya putih kayak ubanan, tapikan dia masih muda" tanya minato Yang bikin souji muncul urat di dahinya dan mengepalkan tangan

"sensei adalah sensei kuma" jawab teddie

Saat mereka berjalan-jalan di Desa Harimu

"kok kita dilihat ngak enak ya?" tanya ken

"udah tenang aja paling cuma desa yang benci petualang" jawab yosuke

tiba-2 mereka semua mengambil senjata

ada yang ngambil PitchFork ada yang ngambil Cangkul ada yang ngambil sekop ada yang ngambil pisau ada yang ngambil garpu (?) ada yang ngambil Adachi (?) ada yang ngambil bambu yang belum di runcingin diarahin ke mereka semua

**Minato POV** (untuk pertamakalinya aku bikin POV)

kami semua reflek angkat tangan yang memberi effect junpei jatuh dari gendonganku

"Pergi kalian bandit!" kata penduduk desa 1

"maaf kami bukan bandit kami hanya orang tersesat" kataku yang memberi tau kenyataan

"jangan biarkan mereka pergi nanti mereka akan lapor ke pemimpin mereka tangkap mereka menjadi tawanan" kata penduduk desa 2

"g apa apa pasti masih di kasih makan" pikir ku

"jangan mereka bisa saja kabur lebih baik bunuh saja mereka" kata penduduk desa 3

"mati aku" pikir ku karena kita bakal dibunuh

"bagaimana kalo kita menunjukan bahwa kita bukan bandit dengan cara kita ke sarangnya banditnya kita serang lalu kita bawa pulang kepala banditnya? (dengan badanya)"tanya souji yang bernegoisasi

"bagaimana kita bisa memercayaimu?" tanya Penduduk desa 1

"kita jadikan si uhmmm siapa namanya?" tanya Souji yang lupa

"Stupei" balas ku

"iya kita jadikan si stupei jaminan buat kalian kalau misalnya kita berbohong kalian bisa bunuh dia, sembelih dia, giling dia, semur dia, sate dia, atau terserah yang mau kalian lakukan" Negosiasi Souji yang sangat kejam kepada junpei seakan-akan junpei seekor kambing (emang)

**Third POV**

lalu mereka beli beberapa armor, senjata, potion, dll supaya lebih gampang lawan bosnya, tapi sebelum pergi ke banditnya mereka leveling dulu (emang game ya? yah kan di dunia lain ceritanya) dan berminggu minggu kemudia para penduduk desa mulai memercayai mereka dan junpei sudah sembuh tapi disuruh jaga desanya agar kalau bandit menyerang ada yang jagain

"jadi dimana sarang banditnya?" tanya Souji

"Dari desa kalian pergi ke selatan lalu tanjaki gunung Guacamole (kok namanya saos pasta dari mexico ya? yang terbuat dari Alpukat ya? yang dipake buat celupin keripik ya?... plis jangan bunuh aku kalo bikin kalian laper pas puasa)

Play lagu **terserah** buat World Map

"oke kita jalan ke selatan la" kalimat Minato terpotong karena beberapa Babi Hutan (3) dan beberapa slime (2) Muncul

"Lumayan nih ayo kita hajar" teriak Yosuke

| - Attack |

| Run |

Souji menyerang Babi Hutan A Miss

Yosuke menyerang Slime B Hit

Babi Hutan A Menyerang Minato Hit

Minato Menyerang lalu mengoper ke Ken lalu ken mengoper jauh ke Teddie dan Goaaaal 1-0 pemirsaaaa!

"Nice Teddie" Puji Yosuke sambil menepuk pundak Teddie

"Good Job" Puji Souji sambil tos dengan Teddie

"Mantaaab" Puji Minato yang thumbs up ke Teddie

"Selamat ya" Puji Ken sambil memeluk Teddie

"Bawang Merah Woooi (Benang diganti jadi bawang)" teriak sang dalang Parto(?)

"Sapa lo?" tanya Souji,Minato,Yosuke,Ken,Teddie

"Saya adalah Ke-Co-Ak" kata parto yang langsung di injek-injek Minato, Souji, Yosuke, Ken, Teddie

"udah-udah selesain quest kalian aku kembaliin Parto ke OVJ dulu kalian selesain questnya dulu" kata Auth-Ders yang langsung di injek-injek mereka juga (ampuuuuun)

lalu mereka lanjutin ke sarang bandit

setelah sampai sepertinya mereka membawa seseorang dengan mereka

"lepaskan aku sialan!" Kata ?

"Suara gadis itu sepertinya aku kenal" kata Minato yang berusaha mengingat suaranya siapa

"jadi bagaimana kita nyelamatkan gadis yang dijadikan tawanan oleh mereka atau bagaimana?" tanya junpei yang anehnya bisa di situ

"lhooo? lu kok ada disini ? kan lu harusnya ada di desa Harimu" kata Minato yang kebingungan

"aku menyelinap mengikuti kalian saat kalian pergi ,kenapa emangnya kalo ada orang tambahan kan lumayan dari pada ga ada bantuan" balas Junpei yang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana dia disini

"Goat Wisdom" kata Ken

"kita serang aja langsung, gimana sensei" usul Teddie

"yaudah ayo" jawab Souji

lalu mereka langsung lari ke bandit bandit itu

To Be Continued

**AN**

**oke pertanyaan chap sebelumnya, jawaaabanya adalaaaaaah ng ing eng eng**

**diselamatkan oleh Souji, Yosuke, Teddie**

**dan pemenang quiz pertama adalah **

**Sfx : Drum Roll**

**Bukan Siapa Siapa**

**Dan quiz chap ini adalah**

**Sfx : Drum Roll**

**Siapakah gadis yang di jadikan tawanan oleh bandit**

**jawaban tinggalkan di review**

**Hint : Dia Perempuan, Punya Nama, Matanya 2, tangannya 2, punya evoker, dari persona 3, anggota SEES, punya persona**

**Yang suka chap ini silahkan review yang tidak suka chap ini silahkan review**

**Well Better Say Than Sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : Mi, Minako? bagaimana bisa?

**hei guys kembali lagi dengan saya Terjebak di Dimensi Lain dengan fict yang aneh karena penjelasanya belum waktunya keluar berjudul Auth-Ders lho kebalik ya? well whatev langsung aja kita ke TKI lho ko TKI? anyway**

**Enjoy**

"Yaudah ayo"jawab Souji

"Lepasin aku dasar Ba****an" teriak ? yang meronta ronta agar lepas

"Suara itu!? Minako! kamu tidak apa-apakan? kakak akan menyelamatkanmu!"teriak Minato yang langsung menyerbu ke bandit dan malah tertangkap

"terimakasih bantuannya kak"kata Minako yyang sarcastic karena kakaknya adalah orang bodoh

Sfx : Brak

muncul silhouette dari arah pintu

"Author sialan lu bikin gw keliatan jelek di depan adiku" Kata Minato yang _**marah**_

Sfx : dor dor dor

5 menit kemudian

Sfx : wiuw wiuw wiuw wiuw

"ada pembunuhan disebuah rumah tolong panggilkan detective" kata polisi 1

5 menit kemudian Naoto Shiro

"woy plis deh ga usah jauh jauh bikin ceritanya" kata salah satu dari readers

"okok"kata Author

anyway back to ketangkepnya minato

"waduuuuh, Minato ketangkep" kata Yosuke

"gimana kalau kita kirim decoy?" tanya Junpei yang bikin semua orang memandang teddie

"ada apa?"tanya teddie

Sfx : krasak krasak (suara teddie didorong keluar dari semak-semak)

"raawwwrrr?" suara yang dikeluarkan oleh teddie sepert tidak yakin

lalu bandit mengejar teddie dan mereka semua lari menyelamatkan si kembar yang tidak mirip

"begini dong kak daripada kamu yang g bisa menolong adiknya" kata Minako yang menjelek-jelekan Minako

"cuit cuit cie cie siapa mu tuh minato paca" omongan g jelas yang berasal dari Yosuke yang terpotong karena naginata ke lehernya

"trus beruang itu mau kita apain?" tanya Souji

"Senseeeeeeei *hiks* *hiks*" teriak teddie sambil menangis

Sfx : Dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor,dor

"selamat tembakan anda meleset semua"sindiran minako

"yaudah kalau begitu ayo kita selamatkan teddie!" teriak Souji

|-Attack|

| Run...|

"tediiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee" teriak Yosuke yang lagi mengejar bandit yang mengejar Teddie

skip battle

"yaudah ayo kita lawan bos banditnya sekarang" kata Junpei

"Ayo" kata semua

Sfx : Tok tok tok tok tok

Sfx : Ciut ciut ciut ciut ( barengan kaya kalo pas main persona 4 pas team IT mau ngelawan boss shadow atau Adachi kan suara langkah kaki yang manusia sama teddie dicampur)

"jadi kalian ya yang menembus pertahanan kita? ayo lawan aku agar aku tau seberapa ku" kata boss Bandit yang disetop karena

Sfx : cring jret jret crot crek

"sudah selesai ayo kita bawa kepalanya kembali ke desa" kata souji yang barusan memorong bossnya

"serem banget sih dia padahal dia g begitu banyak ngomong" kata ken ke yosuke

"kak dia keren banget aku pacaran sama dia bisa g ya?" tanya Minako

"g tau, emang Akihiko sama Ken mau lu kemanain" jawab minato

Play lagu _**terserah**_ untuk world map

"jadi Minato itu siapamu kok deket banget?" tanya Yosuke

"Adiku"jawab minato

"adikmu beneran tuh kok g mirip tapi kalo beneran gw boleh pacaran sama di" pertanyaan Yosuke yang terstop karena Pasopati (yang g tau itu pistol angin buatan indonesia) Minato diarahkan ke dahi Yosuke

"lu g bakalan mau percayalah dia pacaran hampir sam semua cowok di dorm kita, termasuk ken" kata minato

"yang bener berarti dia souji versi cewek dong hahaha tapi sampe ken g mungkin" balas Yosuke

"lho souji kayak gitu aku g nyangka" Tanya Minato

"iya g percaya, eh kebetulan liat tuh adiklu lagi deket deket ke Souji" jawab Yosuke

sementara itu yang orang yang dibicarakan

"eh souji aku boleh tanya g? kan lebih baik kita saling kenal kalo dalam kelompok yang sama" tanya Minako

"yaudah apa yang mau kamu tanyakin" tanya Souji

"Kamu tau g?" tanya Minako

"g tau apa emangnya?" jawab Souji yang menanyakan juga

"kamu itu ganteng lho" jawab Minako

skip time to Desa Harimu

"nih kepalanya bossnya bandit" kata Souji yang melempar ke tengah jalan

skip time ke inn mereka pesan satu kamar tapi yang banyak kasurnya

"waduh nih kasurnya kurang gimana nih?" tanya ken

"aku tidur disebelahnya souji" kata Minako yang membuat kaget satu grup

"ga usah teddie tidur dikasur ku, minako sama kakaknya, dan junpei sama yosuke ken sendirian" kata Souji

lalu mereka tidur dengan tenang kecuali Minako karena dia masih harus berusaha biar bisa dapetin hatinya souji

**Done sorry agak pendek tapi ga apa kan? yang penting sehat trus chap ini sorry kalo g seru sama sekali**

**Pertanyaan kemarin jawabanya adalah**

**Sfx : Drum Roll**

**Minako**

**dan Pemenangnya adalah**

**Sfx : Drum Roll**

**Sorry bang Sepicis A.K.A Sp-Cs udah hampir benar tapi jadinya pilih Yukari**

**Pertanyaan Harini adalah**

**Sfx : Drum Roll**

**Pairing nya maunya gimana nanti aku usahakan mereka masuk juga tapi g semua paling cuma beberapa tapi aku usahakan mereka masuk**

**Yang suka silahkan review Yang g suka Silahkan Review**

**Well better say than Sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 : Pindah Rumah eh salah Pindah Desa

**Hey Guys kembali lagi dengan ff ini yang ceritanya g jelas, tapi aku udah dapet endingnya nanti gimana udah kepikiran tapi sekarang masalahnya ide sampai ke ending itu wkwkwk anyway **_**Warning : Character Thrown**_

**Enjoy**

"Bosen gw enaknya ngapain?" tanya Junpei

"makan **Gule Kambing **aja" jawab Minato

"wah enak tuh, tapi beli daging kambingnya dimana?" Tanya Junpei

"kambingnya ada di depan mata kok" jawab Minato

" mana? aku g ngelihat kambing di sekita ki. maksudmu aku kambing gitu!?" Balas Junpei yang langsung roll sleeve (atau apalah namanya)

"yahh udah GR duluan, berarti lu ngaku kalau lu kambing ya? maksudku ada yang jualan daging kambing di pasar belakang lu" Balas Minato yang ngatain kalo Junpei GR

"oh gitu ya?" kata junpei yang langsung blush gara-gara udah GR duluan

tiba tiba ada orang pake baju merah rambut putih dan punya plester di dahinya jatuh dari langit

"aaaaaaaaaah" teriak orang itu

Sfx : Ceprot

"Cut, cut, cut, cut! siapa yang melempar sampah kesini? banyak cat merah nih ngerusak set studio aja!" tegur si sutradara

"Sorry kita cuma mau main-main aja" jawab Minato sama Minako

"Kalian ini udah kembar kelakuannya sama aja!" balas si sutradara

Sfx : Brak

"eh Sutradara gw dah dapet ide bua... What Da Hell? (harusnya what the hell tapi g apa lah kan dibacanya sama aja)" kata Author ngelihat ada mayat di tempat syuting

Story Discontinued because of Chara Death

.

.

.

Nah just kidding trololololol

anyway Kembali ke Sto Ry (gaya tukul kalo bilang kembali ke Lap Top

"eh liat tuh adiklu berusaha deket sama partner" kata yosuke dari belakang mereka berdua

"BujuBujeng! hah hah hah hah, bikin kaget orang aja lu Yosuke"kata Minato yang jantungnya hampir copot karena ada Yosuke yang muncul tiba-tiba

"kira-kira mereka ngomongin apa y?" tanya si hewan sembelihan (junpei kalo g tau)

meanwhile Souji and Minako

"eh souji kita mungkin baru saling kenal tapi aku kayaknya jatuh cinta sama kamu lho" kata Minako yang menembak Souji (bukan menembak dor trus mati lho y)

"oh gitu y aku juga" balas Souji (waaaaaah souji pacarnya banyak banget dasar Gigolo)

yang menerima tembakan dari Minako

lalu minako langsung merangkul tangan Souji

Sfx : Prank (suara kaca pecah)

"kok ada social-link disini?

.

.

.

"Maling! Maling! Maling! Maling!" teriak salah satu Penduduk Desa

lalu mereka berdua langsung sweatdrop, dan hebohnya lagi 1 grup mengejar maling itu

dan setelah 30 menit mengejar maling itu mereka menangkap maling itu

"ketangkap kau! sekarang kita dimana?" tanya ken

"di hatimu" jawab teddie yang membuat ken membikin Disgust Face

"menurutku kita lebih baik menuju ke sana"kata junpei menunjuk ke arah sungai

"oke kalau begitu kita kesana"kata semua minus junpei berjalan ke arah lain

"hey guys wait" kata junpei

2km kemudian

"kan kita harusnya kesana aja daripada kesini kita tersesat" complain junpei

1km kemudian

minako akan menyanyi supaya mood yang lain g galau

"kau bidadari, jatuh dari genteng, keserempet banteng, gepeeeeeeng"

500m kemudian

"ah ada penunjuk jalan nih"kata ken yang pertama melihat penunjuk jalanya

"hmmmm kita berjalan lurus sejauh 4km kita bakal sampai di desa Jurang" kata Minato

4km kemudian

"wowie sensei desa jurang ada di atasnya jurang(jembatan besar di antara jurang yang besar ada desa diatasnya)" kata Teddie yang kayak anak hyperaktif lari-2 di pinggir jurang

"ayo kita ke desa itu" kata yosuke

setelah masuk ke desa itu tiba-2 ada perempuan yang lewat dan tiba-tiba

Sfx : Bruk

pingsan

"aku g tau kenapa tapi kok cewek itu ada auranya Mistery Food X aku g mau deket-2 partner" kata Yosuke

"ah kita bawa dia ke penginapan terdekat dan karena cewek yang ada di grup kita cuman minako, Minako mau jagain dia g?" tanya Souji

"oke yank" jawab Minako dengan happy

2 hari kemudian minako memberi tahu kalau cewek itu mulai sadar jadi mereka semua langsung lari ke kamar yang di sewa itu dan tiba-2

Sfx : Brak

"Kyaaaa" teriak cewek itu karena sedang ganti baju dan semua langsung lari lupa nutup pintu yang akhirnya ditutup oleh minako

Dan akhirnya gadis itu keluar dengan ciri-2 Sweater Merah, Bando Merah, rambut hitam rok hitam stocking hitam panjang (itu stocking kan kalo g salah?) dan sebuah kipas di pinggangnya yang Tidak lain adalah Yukiko Amagi

"Souji?" tanya Yukiko

"Yukiko?" tanya Souji

"Siapa dia kok nempel-2 sama kamu?" tanya Yukiko yang memberi kontak mata ke Minako

"aku pacarnya kenapa g terima?" tanya Minako yang langsung muncul Listrik diantara Yukiko dan Minako

**this Chap is Done next chap is on the way**

**kok sial banget y Mereka baru pacaran eh dah ketemu Yukiko bagaimana nanti jadinya? stay Tune**

**Yang suka silahkan review yang g suka silahkan review**

**Well Better Say Than Sorry**


	5. Chapter Hiatus

**TdDl Hiatus. tunggu dulu Hiatus itu istirahat sebentar kan? tolong bilang di review kalo salah.**

jadi gini lho guys aku bikin hiatus karena aku sekarang kls 9 (3 SMP untuk yg g tau)

jadi tau kan maksudnya? Apa!? G tau!? Artinya UN Dodol!

jadi hampir g ada waktu untuk update fanfiction jadi ya hini deh Hiatus sampe UN

sooo Wish Me Luck

kanji datang sambil membawa sekotak rokok

"nih" kata Kanji sambil memberi rokok Wism*lak ke Auth-Ders

"apaan nih? dan lagi dari mana lu dapet ini?" tanya Auth-Ders

"lho katanya Wism*lak" balas Kanji dengen Wolesnya

Kalo mau lihat lebih penuh silahkan baca Sketsona Hiatus (sponsor)

**well better say than sorry**

**Auth-Ders sign out**


End file.
